1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vents, and more particularly to a passive building vent which is suitable for installation in the outside wall of a multi-story building thereby equalizing the air pressure within the building to the outside atmospheric pressure.
2. Discussion of the Relevant Art
Numerous types of building vents are in use today. Their specific purpose is to provide a device for exhausting air from a confined space to the outside when the confined air either reaches a prescribed temperature or odoriferous particles have been trapped within the confined space and it is desirable to release the confined air to the outside atmosphere. In some instances these vents are utilized in conjunction with attic vents, which may be passive or powered, and they assist in the discharge of the confined air to the outside atmosphere.
Typical of these vents is an energy saver damper assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,591,092, 4,596,181 and 4,567,816 invented by the inventor of the subject invention. In addition to providing the normal venting function, the unidirectional vent provides for the equalizing of air pressures should a sudden drop in the outside or atmospheric air occur, such as experienced during tornados or other violent air disturbances. The unique property of the unidirectional vent is that it permits a prescribed amount of air to escape from a confined air space yet it provides for an instantaneous increase in the amount of air permitted to escape with sudden drops in outside or atmospheric air pressure. The feature prevents the confined air from causing damage to windows, and the like, with sudden drops of atmospheric air pressure.
The instant invention is ideally suited for use in multi-story buildings wherein the confined inner space may be continuously equalized with the outside atmospheric air and when combined with the unidirectional air vent can compensate for sudden drops in the outside atmospheric pressure. Thus the normal "chimney-like" effect which is caused in multi-story or high rise buildings when they are provided with a central heating or air conditioning system may now be eliminated, since the air pressure at each story is equalized to the outside air pressure. This decreases if not eliminates the drawing in of additional outside air into the system which would require additional capacity for the heating and air conditioning systems utilized therein.
Water seeks its own level. In a similar way, if moisture is not provided an engineered path, it will find its own way out of a building. Most often this will be in the least desirable fashion--through the structure itself, causing, at worst, severe structural degradation. Common symptoms are failed pointing on walls (which results in months of effort and huge dollar outlays), and the impairment of the roof through - successively - blistering, cracking, leaking, and ultimately disintegration. If ambient (airborne, environmental) moisture remains trapped, micro-organisms (mold, fungus) will grow. This has an adverse effect on the health and productivity of tenants and employees.
If buildings are vented in accordance with the present invention, moisture exits through designed pathways. The structural integrity of the building is maintained. Building facia remains intact and walls do not accumulate mold. The roof underlayment remains dry and roof life is extended. In addition, ambient moisture leaves through the vents, the conditions which enable mold to thrive are eliminated, and both health and productivity of occupants are maintained. A well-vented, dry building will not manifest the "sick building" syndrome.
The passive venting system of the present invention uses no fans, motors, or electricity, and is continuously working. The passive vent is also easily retrofitted into most shapes and styles of window. It also has the advantage of moving air in one direction only, exhausts internal air continuously, allows no infiltration, conserves energy, windows remain closed and is tamper-resistant. The passive vent also addresses all indoor air quality problems in apartments and office buildings, which are mold and mildew, condensation and dripping windows, odors and obnoxious smells, and sick building syndrome.